Typically, fluid sources and fluid devices are connected to each other using various connectors. Often these connectors use gaskets to complete a seal between sealing surfaces on mating connectors. The gaskets are usually softer than the connectors, so as to cause some deformation of the gasket when two connectors are mated. This deformation causes the gasket to fill any discontinuities in the sealing surface which might provide an opportunity for the fluid to leak at the connection.
Various types of connectors and gaskets are used in the art. Some connections are made from two connectors with flat sealing surfaces and a washer shaped disk gasket inserted between the two flat sealing surfaces. In certain applications, however, more advanced sealing mechanisms are required due to the specific properties of certain types of fluids delivered from the fluid sources to the fluid devices.
In some advanced sealing mechanisms, the sealing surfaces of connectors are not flat, but contain a circular ridge surrounding the orifice on the sealing surface. Two connectors with such sealing surfaces can be mated together with a toroidal-shaped gasket in between them. For example, VCR-type fittings from the Swagelok Company of Solon, Ohio, and DISS-type fittings defined by the Compressed Gas Association include a toroidal sealing gasket (typically made of metal) that gets pressed into ridges on one or both sides of the sealing surfaces of the connectors. The gaskets in these mechanisms deform around the circular ridges to complete the seal at the connection. Those skilled in the art will recognize that if the ridges on the sealing surface are damaged, they may not form a complete seal between the connectors.
The ridges in such sealing surfaces may be damaged under a variety of circumstance including incorrect coupling of the connectors, perhaps without using gaskets, or merely by the corrosive nature of the fluids used in systems involved. Repair of these connectors often requires removing them from the equipment and sending them to an off-site machine shop to be refurbished. The resulting downtime for the equipment, which may be used to fabricate materials, parts, devices, etc., can be very disruptive and costly to a business.